ANOTHER DIMENSION
by Aozora Straw
Summary: Chapter 2, Update!. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, ada makhluk yang bukan manusia. Seumur hidupnya ia hanya pernah melihat edo tensei, bukan Dryad, vampir dan sejenisnya. Dan kini ia sudah bertekad untuk melindungi sosok Haruno Sakura, sosok Dryad (Peri Hutan) di kota El Dorado, atau lebih tepatnya hutan El Dorado. #Terinspirasi pada artikel makhluk teraneh di dunia. Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Dimension**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort (?), Supense**

**Main Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Uchiha Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah ruang dimensi, dimana terdapat banyak sekali gambar seperti memori ingatan tentang dirinya dan sang Haruno. Namun ia tak pernah tau kalau ia pernah melakukan hal-hal yang ada di dalam memori itu. Seperti dejavu, ketika dirinya secara tak sengaja masuk ke dalam salah satu memori tersebut.

Sebuah tali benang merah yang akan membawamu pada takdirmu sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

OOC, TYPO(s), Lemon (Entah di chapter berapa), BLOOD, DLDR, RnR, Type AU sedikit semi Canon *entah apa namanya*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Tap Tap Tap**

**DEG**

Di sebuah hutan selatan desa Konohagakure, nampak sepasang manusia tengah duduk di sebuah batu yang lumayan besar. Sang pria tengah berlutut di bawah sang wanita seraya mengulurkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah darah pada sang wanita, dan dengan senang hati wanita—gadis berambut soft pink itu menerimanya. Tanpa keraguan, dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

Nampak sepasang bola mata onyx tengah memperhatikan setiap ucapan dan gerak gerik mereka dari balik batang pohon yang lumayan besar. Pandanganya tajam menatap sepasang kekasih yang nampak sedang di mabuk cinta di matanya. Kedua iris bola mata onyx itu berubah menjadi sepasang bola mata berwarna merah darah, Sharingan. Seakan ia ingin membakar hidup-hidup pria yang berada di sebelah gadis berambut soft pink itu.

Ia kemudian memejamkan kembali matanya, dan seketika bola matanya kembali menjadi sepasang onyx kelam.

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai ia kemudian berjalan menjauh dari balik pohon itu. Ia sudah tidak mau mengetahui bagaimana cerita akhir dari sepasang kekasih itu, dan yang pastinya akan menyakitkan baginya.

-oOo-

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang mantan missing nin yang memutuskan kembali ke desa tempat kelahiranya, untuk mengambil kembali yang menjadi miliknya Sang Haruno. Tapi, sepertinya ia terlambat dengan sahabat pirangnya. Jadilah, dirinya yang merasakan bagaimana seseorang yang merasakan kecewa.

Uchiha bungsu itu memberhentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah lingkaran cahaya yang cukup besar menghadangnya, lingkaran itu bergerak dengan cepat hingga menelanya sebelum ia sempat menghindar.

**SASUKE PO'V**

Duniaku serasa berputar ketika tiba-tiba tubuhku tertelan di dalam lingkaran entah apa namanya. Semuanya terasa putih, namun beberapa saat kedepan semuanya nampak memiliki warna kembali.

Aku memandang sekelilingku dengan pandangan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Di sekelilingku banyak sekali gambar-gambar aneh, ini seperti memori ingatan. Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatnya seumur hidupku.

Ini seperti mimpi, tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu nyata.

Aku beranggapan bahwa ini adalah sebuah ruang aneh dimana terdapat jutaan memori seorang gadis berambut soft pink dengan seorang pria yang mirip denganku.

Tunggu dulu!

Soft Pink?!

Aku membulatkan sepasang mata onyxku ketika menyadari bahwa gadis berambut soft pink itu mirip dengan rekan setim'ku, mirip dengan gadis yang menjadi alasanku untuk kembali, namun begitu sakit ketika mengingatnya menerima lamaran si Hokage Dobe itu.

Tapi, aku tak pernah tau di kehidupan Sakura yang sebenarnya adalah seperti memori-memori ini. Hei, tapi jangan salah paham dulu! Bukan berarti aku menguntit dirinya kemanapun, kecuali untuk beberapa hari yang lalu dan ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menguntitnya.

Aku melihat suatu memori dimana gadis yang mirip dengan Sakura itu tengah berlari dengan riangnya di sebuah padang ilalang dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip denganku. Keduanya menggambarkan ekspresi senang.

Lalu aku melihat, gadis soft pink itu mengenakan gaun pengantin putih dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang di pegangnya. Cantik.

Aku merasakan rona tipis menghiasi pipiku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihat memori dimana gadis yang mirip dengan Sakura tengah berciuman dengan pria yang sangat mirip denganku. Ini benar-benar di luar kendaliku.

Pandanganku terpaku pada sebuah ingatan memori, dimana seorang gadis berambut soft pink itu tengah duduk di bawah rembulan. Ia nampak sendirian dengan sebuah harpa kecil di tanganya. Memandang bulan purnama di tengah danau , di sebuah batu besar.

Aku mencoba menggerakan tubuhku. Ah, ternyata ini mudah, ini bahkan semudah aku berjalan di atas tanah. Aku mencoba meraih ingatan memori itu.

Ketika tanganku menyentuh permukaan ingatan memori itu, tubuhku serasa seperti diserap masuk ke dalamnya. Aku hanya mampu memejamkan kedua mataku ketika semuanya berubah menjadi putih, sama seperti awal aku masuk kedalam sini. Semuanya putih, namun ini terkesan seperti sebuah ruang berwarna putih.

Sebuah pintu berwarna hitam berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk menggapai pintu itu.

Dengan perlahan aku membukanya. Mencoba melihat apa yang berada di balik pintu itu.

Ketika pintu hitam itu kubuka, tubuhku serasa terhempas masuk ke dalamnya. Kini semuanya terasa putih dan terang. Dan kemudian gelap menyelimutiku, entah kenapa di sini sangat gelap.

-oOo-

"_Hei tuan! Bangunlah! Hei—"_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku memegang bagian belakang kepalaku, terasa sangat pening. Pandanganku yang masih mengabur samar-samar melihat helaian soft pink di atasku.

Aku berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku seratus persen, memastikan siapa sosok yang berada di atasku ini.

Ketika kesadaran penuh kudapatkan. Mataku membulat tak percaya dengan sosok gadis berambut soft pink panjang yang berada di atasku, tengah menatapku dengan pandangan cemas namun dengan raut datar.

Aku berusaha bangkit meski pening masih menyerang bagian belakang kepalaku. Gadis itu nampak bangkit dari atasku dan membantuku untuk duduk. Aku hanya memandanginya dengan raut heran dan tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di hadapanku. Hei, katakan jika ini mimpi?!

"Hei, tuan kau tak apa?"

**NORMAL PO'V**

"Hei, tuan kau tak apa?" Sebuah lambaian tangan dari sosok gadis yang berada di sampingnya, menyadarka Sasuke dari lamunanya. Gadis itu memandang heran sekaligus bingung dengan pria yang terus menerus memandanginya.

"Hn," hanya sebuah gumaman dari Sasuke semakin membuat gadis di sampingnya melemparkan pandangan bertanya. Ya ya ya, hanya sedikit orang yang tau maksud dari kata 'Hn' ala Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, yaitu memandangi Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." Gumamnya tanpa sadar ketika menyadari gadis di hadapanya itu benar-benar sang Haruno.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu nampak terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah gumaman pelan dari pria di hadapanya, memanggil namanya. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah berkata _'Darimana-kau-tau-namaku?'_

"Kenapa kau mengenalku sedangkan aku tak mengenalmu, tuan?!" Sungguh Sasuke bersumpah, jika ia benar-benar terkejut dengan reaksi gadis di depanya yang tak mengenalinya. Apa mungkin gadis yang baru saja di temuinya beberapa menit yang lalu, terluka? Sehingga terkena amnesia?

Ah, ia rasa itu tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas gadis itu bersama sang Rokudaime Hokage, sungguh kecil kemungkinan gadis itu bisa terluka karena serangan musuh.

Rokudaime Hokage?

**DEG**

Jantungnya berdetak keras ketika ia memikirkan tentang sang Haruno yang bersama sahabat pirangnya itu. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa seperti di iris oleh sebilah katana, dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Perih.

"Hn." Gadis itu semakin bingung dengan ucapan pemuda yang di tolongnya. Jawaban yang sangat ambigu.

"Tak bisakah kau mengatakan hal lain selain 'Hn' mu itu, tuan?" Gadis di hadapanya itu sedikit kesal dengan sikap pemuda yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Haruno Sakura?"

"Aku memang Haruno Sakura. Tapi aku tak pernah mengingat kita pernah bertemu tuan? Aku hanya menemukanmu tadi tergeletak tak di tanah, dan aku berusaha menolongmu meski aku tak memiliki tempat untuk membuatmu beristirahat." Sasuke sedikit menampilkan raut anehnya.

Jadi, gadis di hadapanya itu bukan Haruno Sakura yang selama ini di kenalnya. Jadi, ini bukanlah Konoha dan semua yang terjadi padanya tadi itu adalah kenyataan?

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya kau? Dan dimana ini?"

**TBC**

_Kyaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 hohohoho. Yak, TBC dengan GaJenya. Ahhh, Straw bener-bener gak nyangka ternyata Straw bisa juga ya, bikin yang ada romance-romancenya. Waaah kalo gini Straw bakal coba pake genre Drama untuk fic yang nantinya akan Straw publish di bulan Mei_

_Bener-bener gak nyangka bisa ngeREPUBLISH (?) fic ini. Ah ya, Straw lupa bilang kalo fic ini itu republish dari fic Another Dimension yang sebelumnya dengan ide cerita yang baru lagi, hohohoho_

_Dan fic ini mengandung unsur BLOOD, bagi yang benar-benar gak berminat ataupun jijik di harapkan jangan baca, oke? :D meski di kata BLOOD tapi Straw kasih lemon lhooo. _

_WHAT THE…?_

_Ah yang penting kan ada lemony, BERES! Dan tentunya adegan Lemonya di Chapter entah berapa, mungkin di pertengahan. Yosshh, baiklah yang berkenan silahkan REVIEW :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Dimension**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort (?), Supense**

**Main Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Uchiha Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah ruang dimensi, dimana terdapat banyak sekali gambar seperti memori ingatan tentang dirinya dan sang Haruno. Namun ia tak pernah tau kalau ia pernah melakukan hal-hal yang ada di dalam memori itu. Seperti dejavu, ketika dirinya secara tak sengaja masuk ke dalam salah satu memori tersebut.

Sebuah tali benang merah yang akan membawamu pada takdirmu sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

OOC, TYPO(s), Lemon (Entah di chapter berapa), BLOOD, DLDR, RnR, Type AU sedikit semi Canon *entah apa namanya*

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku memang Haruno Sakura. Tapi aku tak pernah mengingat kita pernah bertemu tuan? Aku hanya menemukanmu tadi tergeletak tak di tanah, dan aku berusaha menolongmu meski aku tak memiliki tempat untuk membuatmu beristirahat." Sasuke sedikit menampilkan raut anehnya. _

_Jadi, gadis di hadapanya itu bukan Haruno Sakura yang selama ini di kenalnya. Jadi, ini bukanlah Konoha dan semua yang terjadi padanya tadi itu adalah kenyataan?_

"_Jadi, siapa sebenarnya kau? Dan dimana ini?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke memandang sepasang mata emerald yang indah di hadapannya, yang sejenak membuatnya terpaku akan keindahannya. Wajah cantik gadis dihadapannya membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Mungkin kau manusia pertama yang melihatku tuan. Perkenalkan, Haruno Sakura desu. Aku seorang Dryad—atau bisa kau sebut dengan vampire. Dan tolong, tuan rahasiakan tentang diriku ini kepada manusia lain." Sasuke semakin tak mengerti dengan jawaban Sakura. De-Dryad? Ia bahkan tak pernah mendengar kata itu.

"Hn. Dryad? Aku bahkan tak pernah mendengar kata itu."

"Tuan bukan berasal dari sini?" Sasuke mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura. "Dyad itu seorang peri hutan. Setiap Dryad memiliki kemampuan mereka masing-masing, misalnya—biola, gitar, tumbuhan, hewan, ataupun batu sekalipun. Namun sayang mereka semua punah—itu karena para manusia yang selalu memburu mereka, mereka haus kekuasaan, dendam dan harta. Mereka sama sekali tak memikirkan keberadaan kami yang mungkin hanya tinggal aku. Mereka mengambil kekuatan kami lalu mereka menggandakannya sebagai alat sihir para manusia. Ck, pada dasarnya itu semua milik kami." Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang semakin tinggi.

"Hn. Lalu, bukankah aku ini juga manusia eh?" Ucap Sasuke langsung membuat Sakura memandangnya. Ia baru menyadari jika Sasuke ini juga manusia, padahal tadi ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa merahasiakan keberadaannya.

"Tapi kau sama sekali tak membawa alat sihir dan semacamnya. Kau juga tak tau tentangku. Yeah, awalnya aku menghipnotismu namun semuanya sia-sia. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menghipnotismu. Padahal jelas-jelas kau menatap batu emerald yang ada di dahiku." Sakura lalu menunjuk sebuah batu emerald sewarna dengan matanya—melekat di dahinya.

"Hn. Apa yang terjadi jika kau berhasil menghipnotisku?"

"Bunuh. Kau akan kubunuh." Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura. Namun, hal itu bisa dimakluminya, toh ia melakukannya karena ingin melindungi diri.

"Hn. Lalu kenapa kau tak membunuhku sekarang?"

"Karena kau manusia yang tak tau apa-apa. Mana bisa aku membunuh seorang manusia yang sama sekali tak mengerti keberadaanku." Ucap Sakura seraya mengendikan bahunya—acuh. Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban gadis itu, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bahwa ada makhluk seperti itu di dunia.

"Hn. Kau belum mengatakan ini tempat apa."

Sakura semakin dongkol ketika menyadari ia melupakan tentang soal dimana pemuda itu sekarang. "El Dorado—lebih tepatnya kau berada di hutan El Dorado," Sebelum Sasuke bertanya kembali Sakura segera menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"El Dorado, itu sebuah kota yang hilang. Sebenarnya El Dorado sendiri itu bukan hutan—namun sejenis –err, kau bisa menyebutnya labirin emas,"

"…"

"Hutan El Dorado disebut dengan labirin emas—hutan ini menyimpan emas yang melimpah di tanahnya. Dan, bagi para manusia—jika mereka berhasil melewati hutan ini mereka akan menemukan artefak kuno El Dorado yang penuh dengan emas permata. Dinding bangunannya pun terbuat dari emas—aku yang menjaga artefak itu."

"Dan sebuah keberuntungan para manusia jika mereka bertemu dengan Dryad? Ck, kenapa kalian tak mencoba melawan mereka? Kau bahkan bisa menghipnotis mereka eh?" Potong Sasuke. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke—sebuah keberuntungan jika seorang manusia menemukan atau melihat keberadaan kaumnya.

Bahkan, para manusia akan lebih senang hati meninggalkan tujuan utamanya jika melihat Dryad. Itu semua karena,

—_seorang Dryad bahkan lebih baik dari berton-ton emas._

"Ck, tentunya tak semua Dryad berkemampuan sama. Sebuah kebetulan aku memiliki kemampuan hipnotis dan harpa," Sakura berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Dan kami sungguh lemah saat gerhana bulan. Kau tau? Saat itu maka semua energi kami seakan diserap. Dan disaat itu para manusia akan memulai pemburuannya dengan sihir mereka," Sakura menghela nafas sejenak ketika berhasil membuat pemuda yang bisa dibilangnya aneh ini—akhirnya mengerti juga.

"Lalu kau sendiri darimana? Dan begitu banyak pertanyaan kenapa kau sama sekali tak terkena hipnotisku."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Konoha sebagai mantan ninja pelarian—atau bisa kau sebut _missing-nin_. Lalu tak sengaja masuk ke ruangan aneh, dan bisa terjebak di sini bersamamu." Mungkin sebagian hatinya merasa sebal karena sendari tadi ia dibentak dengan gadis di hadapannya. Namun, sebagian hatinya bersorak girang ketika menyadarinya dirinya terjebak dengan Haruno Sakura.

Masa bodoh, Dryad—vampire atau apalah itu semua. Ia tak peduli, yang ia pikir pasti adalah ia terjebak dengan Haruno Sakura—sekalipun dari dimensi aneh yang bernama El Dorado. Ia yakin, kali ini ia bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Ni-ninja? I-itu makhluk apa?" Ugh, jika ia tak memiliki gengsi seorang Uchiha mungkin kini ia sudah melahap Sakura hidup-hidup—mencumbunya dan membawanya di atas ranjang. Ah, hentikan pikiranmu itu Uchiha Sasuke. Ucap _inner_ dalam diri Sasuke.

"Ninja, seorang manusia dengan kemampuan khusus—seperti ini." Sasuke lalu bangkit dari tempatnya. Berdiri, kemudian membentuk sebuah gerakan aneh dengan tangannya—itulah setidaknya menurut penglihatan Sakura. Kemudian, muncul sebuah bola cahaya—atau seperti sebuah kumpulan—

"Petir?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban 'iya'. Kemudian, seiring waktu berjalan petir itu lenyap dari tangan Sasuke. Sakura hanya memandang aneh Sasuke. Itu benar-benar di luar dugaannya—ia kira pemuda itu menggunakan alat sihir atau semacamnya.

"Hanya petir? Ck, aku bahkan bisa membuat lebih dari petir—lihatlah."

Jari-jari lentik Sakura bergerak, memetik senar emas harpa kecil yang berada di tangannya. Menghasilkan nada yang begitu menghipnotis, sepasang mata emeraldnya nampak bergerak liar, mencari sebuah objek yang bisa ditatapnya.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah tikus yang kebetulan menatap matanya. Suatu kebetulan yang hebat. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura kearah tikus kecil yang terpaku memandang kedua bola mata Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari tubuh tikus kecil itu bergetar hebat. Dan ia menyadari semakin lama alunan musik Sakura berubah dinamis—tikus itu nampak merintih kesakitan dengan suaranya yang melengking ketika alunan itu berubah semakin semakin dinamis dengan nada yang cepat dan acak.

Hal yang mengejutkan pun terjadi. Tikus itu hancur berkeping-keping, dengan semua organ-organnya yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Kedua bola mata onyx itu mendelik kaget ketika Sakura mengubah arah pandangnya, kearah sebuah bunga mawar merah yang indah.

Namun, hal itu menjadi kenangan belaka—mawar itu menjadi layu dan seiring waktu berubah menjadi debu. Sakura menghentikan permainan harpanya dan menghembuskan nafas sejenak—sedangkan Sasuke, tercengang dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki gadis itu. Bahkan, mata Sharingan pun tak ada apa-apanya denga kekuatan itu.

Namun, ego seorang Uchiha tak mau kalah. Sasuke kembali membentuk sebuah gerakan tangan, lalu melukai menggigit jari tangannya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah—dan memukulkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah yang di pijaknya.

Seketika, kepulan asap mengumpul menutupi tubuhnya. Sakura yang merasakan debu memasuki matanya—ia pun memejamkan matanya lalu menguceknya dengan pelan. Saat kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, terpampang di hadapannya seekor ular raksasa jenis manda, mungkin.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat wajah kagum Sakura ketika melihat hewan kuchiyose miliknya. Ah, sepertinya kali ini ia akan menang untuk soal kekuatan dengan Sakura.

Dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca memandang sosok ular raksasa di belakang Sasuke. Tanpa ia duga, gadis itu malah berlari kearah ular yang bernama manda—miliknya itu. Kedua onyx hitam itu memandang tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Sakura dengan beraninya—memeluk ular manda yang bahkan ia sendiri sangat sulit menaklukannya. Dan ular manda miliknya pun tampak begitu senang.

WHAT THE?

"KYAAA! Dia begitu imut—oh, GOD! Aku benar-benar tak tau jika ada hewan selucu ini," dan perkataan gadis ini yang membuatnya memasang wajah sweatdrop dengan tidak elitnya.

"Waaahh ternyata kau laki-laki? Yosh! Kalau begitu, akan ku kenalkan kau dengan peliharaanku. Ku harap kalian bisa akur." Sakura kemudian naik di atas kepala ular raksasa itu—dan ular itu sama sekali tak keberatan ketika kepalanya dinaiki sang Haruno.

Kemudian, sakura bersiul dengan dua jari tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam mulut kecilnya itu. Tak lama, dari arah langit terlihat sekumpulan api yang terbang menuju kearahnya.

Sasuke yang hendak melakukan serangan dengan api itu. Namun, dicegah oleh Sakura dengan gerakan tangannya—ia berkata itu adalah peliharaannya. Dan kumpulan api itu pun semakin jelas yang ternyata adalah seekor burung.

WHAT THE?

Bagaimana bisa seekor burung tetap hidup dengan api yang membakar tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar mustahil di mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, ini Phoenix burung api. Umm, dia bertugas membakar tulang-tulang manusia yang kubunuh. Ah, etto—sebenarnya ada satu lagi peliharaanku—Chimaera." Sakura kemudian memetik harpa miliknya. Membentuk sebuah nada yang begitu hambar dan tegas.

**SASUKE PO'V**

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat mendengar sebuah nada yang dimainkan Sakura. Nada tersebut terdengar begitu hambar namun hanya sesaat karena setelah itu Sakura menghentikan permainannya.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Baiklah, ini sudah tak lucu. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu berat dari arah pepohonan hutan yang lebat—jangan-jangan ada seorang manusia yang memburu Sakura dan tak sengaja mendapat sinyald dari alunan nada milik Sakura. Ck, baiklah kali ini aku akan melindunginya.

Aku hampir saja berjengit kaget saat melihat sosok makhluk aneh keluar dari hutan. Makhluk itu berlari menerjang kearah Sakura yang berdiri di atas kepala makhluk kuchiyose milikku. Gerakannya begitu cepat dan lincah membuatku tak sempat membuat jurus apapun.

Anehnya Sakura malah merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seakan menyambut kedatangan makhluk itu. Jangan-jangan itu.

"KYAA! Chimaera-kun!" Binatang itu menerjang Sakura hingga Sakura terjatuh dari atas kepala ular manda milikku. Aku hendak menolongnya, namun niatku pupus sudah ketika makhluk aneh itu segera menangkap Sakura dengan punggungnya.

Entah mengapa tubuhku serasa memanas saat melihat makhluk itu dengan seenak jidatnya menjilat wajah Sakura bahkan mencium bibirnya! Harusnya bibir itu untukku! Ugh, jika saja aku bukan seorang Uchiha—aku sudah membunuh makhluk itu.

"Hahaha—hei hentikan! Kau membuatku geli—hahahaha, ugh cu-hahaha!"

Baiklah makhluk ini membuatku semakin merasakan api membakar setiap jengkal kulit milikku. Makhluk itu kini menciumi leher Sakura—cukup ini benar-benar melebihi batas.

Makhluk itu kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya dan bergerak menjauh dari Sakura. Jika dilihat-lihat makhluk itu nampak seram juga. Dengan tubuh seperti singa dan tanduk di kepalanya, serta ekornya menyerupai—ular.

"Baiklah tuan. Ini Chimaera—kucing kesayanganku, biasanya dia menemaniku di tepi danau, bernyanyi bersamaku—atau tidur bersamaku,"

Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa tahan dengan makhluk mengerikan itu dan tidur bersamanya. Oh, _kami-sama_ kenapa tidak aku saja yang tidur di samping Sakura?

Ah, tidur di samping Sakura. Membayangkan itu membuat wajahmu memanas—dan ku pastikan kini wajahku memperlihatkan rona merah tipis di kedua belah pipiku.

"Tapi, tadi aku menyuruhnya memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Dan dia tak menemukan apapun."

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanyaku. Apa Sakura memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran seperti Yamanaka?

"Tak ada noda darah sama sekali. Ia hanya sedikit kotor—mungkin saatnya kau mandi," Sakura kemudian mengerling kearah makhluk aneh entah apa namanya tadi. Makhluk itu nampak menunduk seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon. "Oh, ayolah. Kau begitu kotor chimaeraku sayang! Kau harus mandi."

Makhluk itu mengikuti perkataan Sakura dan segera berjalan enggan kearah danau. Terlihat makhluk itu sama sekali tak mau menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air. Tentu saja, bagaimana'pun ia juga sejenis kucing yang pastinya takut dengan air. Namun, akhirnya dengan pelan ia menceburkan diri ke danau dan berenang menuju ke tengah.

"Uh, sebenarnya aku juga ingin memeluk Phoenix. Tapi, itu mustahil." Aku meringis membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Sakura memeluk seekor burung api.

"Hei, Saku—apa kau tak mamiliki rumah?" Tanyaku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku heran kenapa tak melihat satu gubuk'pun rumah yang ada. Di sini hanya ada tanah yang luar dengan rerumputan hijau dan sebuah danau. Aku sama sekali tak melihat rumah di sekitar sini.

"Tentu saja punya, tu—"

"Hn, panggil saja Sasuke!"

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Tentu saja aku punya—kau kira aku akan bersembunyi dimana eh?" Ucap Sakura bernada saskartik.

Aku terdiam membayangkan seperti apa rumah Sakura. Biar kutebak—sudah kupastikan rumahnya tak lebih bagus dari sebuah gubuk kecil. Aku kemudian terdiam tak berusaha membalas ucapan Sakura.

Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat sekelebat sosok misterius dari arah hutan. Apa jangan-jangan itu manusia yang akan membunuh Sakura? Tak akan!

Tak akan ku biarkan segores luka'pun terlukis di tubuh Sakura. Aku sudah membuat sebuah tekad. Aku akan melindunginya—apapun yang terjadi. Biarlah, perasaanku mengalir pada dirinya secara perlahan—ku pikir aku tak perlu mengatakannya dengan kata-kata indah. Ia tak perlu mengerti bagaimana perasaanku pada seorang Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

KYAAA! Akhirnya bisa update juga *yeyeye* #nariHula2. Aaahhh, setelah sekian lama *WHAT?* mungkin banyak para readers yang sudah berjamur menunggu kedatangan chapter 2 nya! *lalala* Ah, ya Straw hampir lupa.

Biar Straw tegaskan sebentar. Ini karena banyak readers yang menyangka Straw ini udah kuliyah atau udah SMA. WHAT THE? Straw hanya bisa sweatdrop waktu denger ada readers yang kaget kalo Straw bilang 'aku masih umur 14 tahun, masih bocah kelas 3 SMP' dan mereka langsung kaget. Nyahahaha, dan itulah kenyataannya, Straw masih bocah umur 14 tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP XD. Wkwkwkwk, apa wajah Straw terlalu tua ya? O.o Straw bener2 gak habis pikir ketika dibilang siswi SMA ataupun Kuliyah O.o

Fic Straw aja masih terbilang tulisan bocah banget X3 Aaa~~ gomeeeennn! Kalo fic Straw itu bener2 kayak tulisan bocah banget, kan authornya aja masih bocah kok :''') *sabar*

Yosh, jika berkenan tinggalkan jejakmu di kotak review. Straw akan dengan setia membalas reviewan kalian yang pada login yang gak login, Straw ucapin terima kasih udah mau baca meski gak ngeriview. Tapi Straw udah seneng kok, ada yang mau baca fic Straw. Kalo ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Straw atau dengan kata lain, itu kenalan—silahkan tinggalkan review kalian XD

Kalo ada kata yang salah dalam penulisan silahkan review dengan kritik dan sarannya *Cukup! Terlalu berbelit, daritadi lu ulang2 mulu' tuh omongan* #plak

Singkatnya, yang berkenan kalian bisa tinggalkan jejak di kotak reviewan X3 Matta ashita~~ :') Tunggu chapter berikutnya setelah updatean Bloody Mission XD Karena urutannya itu, Obsession, Bloody Mission, Another Dimension, terus Wait Mate XD dan begitu seterusnya XD

.

.

.

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tak akan ku biarkan segores luka'pun terlukis di tubuh Sakura. Aku sudah membuat sebuah tekad. Aku akan melindunginya—apapun yang terjadi. Biarlah, perasaanku mengalir pada dirinya secara perlahan—ku pikir aku tak perlu mengatakannya dengan kata-kata indah. Ia tak perlu mengerti bagaimana perasaanku pada seorang Haruno Sakura._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort (?), Supense**

**Main Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Uchiha Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah ruang dimensi, dimana terdapat banyak sekali gambar seperti memori ingatan tentang dirinya dan sang Haruno. Namun ia tak pernah tau kalau ia pernah melakukan hal-hal yang ada di dalam memori itu. Seperti dejavu, ketika dirinya secara tak sengaja masuk ke dalam salah satu memori tersebut.

Sebuah tali benang merah yang akan membawamu pada takdirmu sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

OOC, TYPO(s), Lemon (Entah di chapter berapa), BLOOD, DLDR, RnR, Type AU sedikit semi Canon *entah apa namanya*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**KRAK**

Terdengar suara ranting patah yang terinjak oleh sesuatu yang besar. Suara tersebut tidak seberapa untuk di dengar dari jarak yang jauh, namun pendengaran Uchiha tak mungkin salah, apalagi ia sempat melihat sebuah bayangan yang melintas dari batang pohon satu ke batang pohon lain.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke yang membuat sikap siaga dengan sebuah senjata di tangan kanannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu? Hei!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sasuke melemparkan sebuah senjata di tangannya kearah semak-semak. Ia heran, memangnya ada apa—dan ia sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada hewan-hewan yang kebetulan melintas dan terkena senjata itu. Meski tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa senjata itu mengenai manusia yang kebetulan lewat. Tapi, Chimaera miliknya sudah memeriksa keadaan sekitar dan tak ada satupun manusia yang masuk ke hutannya.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana kalau kau mengenai salah satu makhluk _El dorado_?" Sakura menatap sengit kearah Sasuke. Namun dibalas dengan tatapan dingin menusuk oleh sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Hn."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Baiklah ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya pemuda itu menjawab dengan jawaban ambigu yang entah dari dunia mana. Benar-benar membuatnya ingin membunuh pemuda itu. Namun ia tak bisa melakukannya, bahkan dengan hipnotisnya pun tak mempan pada Sasuke. Apalagi jika hanya dengan kekuatan biasa.

Sasuke berjalan kearah semak-semak dengan santainya, sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. "Lalu? Apa yang kau maksud makhluk _El Dorado _itu, ini?"

Sepasang mata emeraldnya memandang tak percaya dengan sosok manusia dengan sebuah senjata milik Sasuke tertancap tepat di dadanya—sudah dipastikan manusia itu tewas. Terlihat, sosok itu tengah memegang sebuah busur panah beserta anak panah yang digenggamnya, yang ia yakini adalah untuk membunuhnya.

Baiklah, sekarang ia percaya bahwa di dalam hutan ini ada musuh yang pastinya bisa kapan saja membunuhnya dan mengambil kekuatannya.

'Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Bu-bukannya tadi—'

"Hn." Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya saat mendengar sebuah gumaman yang ia ketahui dari Sasuke. Sepasang mata emerald miliknya kini berbalik menatap Sasuke, seakan bertanya _'Apa-yang-kau-maksud'_

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan bersembunyi di rumahmu atau—bagaimana jika kau ikut aku untuk mencari tempat persembunyian baru. Yah, aku berani jamin jika rumahmu tak lebih dari sebuah gubuk kecil yang berada di sekitar sini."

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang kini menyeringai kemenangan. Baiklah, jika memang Dewi Fortuna itu benar ada, izinkan ia untuk membunuh **Uchiha Sasuke** yang dengan seenak pantatnya menyebut rumahnya tak lebih dari sebuah gubuk kecil.

"Apa kau bilang? Gubuk kecil? Oh ayolah, jika rumahku hanya sebuah gubuk kecil. Lebih baik aku tinggal diantara semak belukar," Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Bukan karena malu ataupun terpesona. Namun, ia sudah naik pitam karena sikap pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya. "Jika kau tak percaya, aku akan menunjukkan rumahku. Dan jangan bersikap seolah rumah milikku tak lebih dari gubuk reyot."

Sakura berbalik kearah Chimaera yang sudah keluar dari danau. Tanpa ragu, ia kemudian menunggangi Chimaera. "Ikut aku, dan tak ada kata lama jika kau tak ingin tertinggal sendirian di dalam hutan ini. **Tuan Uchiha yang Terhormat.**"

"H-hei—"

Sasuke mendecih kesal ketika melihat Sakura melesat begitu ceoat menembus hutan lebat nan gelap. Baiklah sepertinya ia harus cepat-ceoat jika tidak ingin tersesat sendirian di hutan entah apa namanya.

-oOo-

Sakura memberhentikan laju Chimaera secara tiba-tiba, membuat pergerakan Sasuke dengan manda ikut berhenti. Sakura turun menapak tanah, berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Kemudian ia menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke sebuah batu yang lumayan besar di dekat batang pohon tersebut.

'Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?'

Sasuke hanya mentap bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Ia kemudian dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari batang pohon itu, seketika sebagian batang pohon itu terbuka. Seakan seperti sebuah pintu yang terbuka, namun pintu itu kecil—bahkan sangat kecil.

"Hn. Kau menyuruhku masuk ke dalam sana? Jangan bercanda Sakura."

"Oh, sayangnya aku tak bercanda Sasuke. Ini rumahku, dan jika kau tak mau? Kau bisa tinggal di luar dan aku tak bisa menjamin jika tak ada hewan pemangsa, seperti Kirin, Dragon, Byak—"

"Hn, aku masuk."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan, Ia kemudian merangkak ke dalam batang pohon, disusul oleh Chimaera dan Sasuke beserta Manda dari belakang. Tak lama setelah keduanya masuk, lubang di batang pohon tersebut menutup dengan cepat dan menimbulkan sebuah suara berat lagi.

"Tadaima."

Sakura berjalan cepat memasuki rumah miliknya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya ia menatap setiap sudut rumah tersebut. Baiklah, ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Awalnya ia mengira jika Sakura hidup disebuah gubuk kecil dan sempit.

Namun dugaannya terbantah seketika, saat ia memasuki rumah milik Sakura. Bahkan rumah milik gadis itu lebih bagus dibanding rumahnya di distrik Uchiha sekalipun.

"Kau kagum bukan dengan rumah milikku, eh? Uchiha Sasuke?." Ucap Sakura seraya menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearah Sasuke. Tak dapat dipungkiri Sasuke merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena tebakannya 100% meleset dari dugaannya.

"Hn."

Sakura semakin menyeringai ketika melihat guratan rona tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Baiklah, cukup ia mengerjai Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda berkata-kata ambigu itu memunculkan rona tipis di wajahnya. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Kau tidur sekamar denganku—kau tau? Aku tak memiliki kamar lain di rumah ini."

Jika saja Sasuke bukanlah seorang Uchiha, mungkin saat ini ia sudah meloncat kegirangan seraya memeluk Sakura, karena perkataan Sakura yang membuatnya seakan di kelilingi jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Hn."

"Aku akan mandi, jika kau lapar kau bisa mengambil makanan di dapur. Kurasa ada sisa sup jamur disana. Kau bisa menghangatkannya." Ucap Sakura lalu melesat masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan kecil dan sempit, dan ruangan tersebut bergerak cepat—melesat keatas.

"Hn."

Sasuke memutuskan menghangatkan sup yang ada di dapur. Bagaimanapun juga perutnya sudah meraung-raung minta di beri sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa membuatnya hangat. Namun sebelum itu, ia menyuruh Manda pergi dari tempatnya dan disusul dengan kepulan asap yang menyelubungi Manda.

-oOo-

Sasuke kini duduk di kursi depan meja makan. Sepasang mata elangnya menatap keseluruhan interior ruangan tersebut, meski semua perabotan ini terbilang mewah. Tapi semuanya berbahan kayu, daun, akar-akaran, serta tumbuh-tumbuhan lainnya.

'Hn. Semuanya terbuat dari tumbuh-tumbuhan,' pikirnya.

Kini kedua mata onyx miliknya menatap sekilas sup yang berada di hadapannya. Ia memang sudah memakan sup miliknya, tapi sisa sup masih ada satu porsi. Dan kini, ia tengah menunggu Haruno Sakura untuk makan. Ia pikir gadis itu pasti belum makan satupun makanan.

Sepasang mata hitam legamnya kini beralih pada jam besar yang terbuat dari kayu dan sepertinya sedikit diberi aksen dari akar-akaran.

**TING TONG **

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

_10.00_

Baiklah, ia sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam dan Sakura tak kunjung datang.

Mempunyai inisiatif untuk membawakan sup di depannya pada Sakur., Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur seraya membawa mangkuk berisi sup jamur yang tadi ia hangatkan.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil dan sempit yang tadi dipakai oleh Sakura untuk naik ke lantai atas. Sebenarnya, ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang ada di lantai atas. Lagipula ia tak menemukan satupun kamar di lantai dasar, toh pasti kamarnya ada di lantai atas. Dan mungkin saja Sakura juga sedang berada di suatu tempat di lantai atas.

Sasuke kini telah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, ia sedikit bingung dengan sebuah tuas yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk. Sasuke mencoba menaikkan tuas tersebut keatas, dan ruangan itu bergerak naik ke atas.

Ia melewati beberapa ruangan yang sungguh di luar dugaannya begitu menakjubkan. Sampai ia menatap sosok gadis dengan suraian rambut berwarna merah jambu tengah terduduk di bingkai jendela.

_**Saita no no hana yo**_

_**Aa douka oshiete okure**_

_**Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte**_

_**Arasou no deshou**_

Sasuke sempat terperengah ketika mendengar sebuah alunan suara yang berasal dari Sakura. Ia bingung, apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan senandung lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

_**Rin to saku hana yo**_

_**Soko kara nani ga mieru**_

_**Hito wa naze yurushiau koto**_

_**Dekinai no deshou**_

Kini Sasuke sudah terjerat dengan suara itu, terperangkap di dalam setiap notasi nada dari alunan suara tersebut. Tanpa sadar kini Sasuke sudah berada di samping Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, iapun mengehentikan senandung yang dimainkannya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa kemari, pikirnya. 'Apa mungkin suaraku sampai terdengar di lantai dasar.' Batin Sakura gelisah. Ia merasa bodoh karena tak menyadari volume suaranya.

"Hn. Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Tak apa. Bukan urusanmu." Sakura mendengus kesal karena keberadaan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Hn. Suaramu indah."

"Arigatou," Sakura memberi jeda sejenak pada perkataannya seraya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. "Ada keperluan apa kau kemari, eh?"

"Hn. Tak ada, hanya ingin membawakanmu sup jamur, makanlah." Sasuke menyerahkan semangkuk sup yang mulai mendingin kearah Sakura, dan diterima oleh Sakura seraya menyunggingkan senyum. "Arigatou. Akan ku makan, meskipun aku tau aku sudah makan beberapa jam lalu."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, tanpa ada yang berniat membuka suara. Sakura kini tengah menyendok kuah sup yang dipegangnya. Hingga sebuah suara yang membuatnya terdiam. Seakan semua organ tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"Hn. Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" Sakura menghentikan sendok yang berisikan cairan sup beserta jamur kearah mulutnya. Ia kemudian menatap sayu kearah Sasuke.

"Apa selalu harus ada alasan dalam melakukan suatu hal? Itu hanya sebuah lagu, dan aku sedang ingin menyanyikannya tadi." Ucap Sakura seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia kemudian memasukkan sesendok sup ke mulutnya.

"Hn. Benarkah?" Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. Karena ia tahu ada kilatan emosi di dalam kedua bola mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke. Itu hanya sebuah lagu dan sebuah nada yang bagiku hanya untuk sekedar hiburan. Dan hei, bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain selain lagu itu?" Sasuke tau, sepasang mata emerald gadis itu sudah sendari tadi menghindari tatapannya semenjak terakhir kali ia menatap mata hitam miliknya.

"Hn."

Tak mau berdebat lebih panjang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam dalam keheningan sementara biarlah pikirannya berkelana entah kemana. Memikirkan tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya dan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya menatap rembulan yang nampak terang tergantung di langit malam dan sekumpulan makhluk bernama Griffin yang melintas di langit.

'Hanya sebuah lagu, huh?'

Sakura kemudian beranjak dari bingkai jendela, ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang letih. Baru beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula, ia kemudian memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tak tidur? Kurasa kau memerlukan istirahat." Sakura berucap tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya. Begitu juga Sasuke yang menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura. "Hn. Tidak, kurasa malam ini aku ingin memandangi bulan."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kecil yang dipergunakannya untuk naik dari satu tingakt ke tingkat yang lain. "Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa ke ruang bawah tanah, tarik buku warna hijau di rak." Sebelum pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Sakura setengah berteriak kearah Sasuke yang masih memandang bulan.

"Hn."

Ruangan kecil itu kemudian membawa Sakura menuju lantai dasar, dan tentunya tak langsung mendarat di ruang bawah tanah. Seperti yang diucapkan olehnya tadi pada Sasuke, ia masih harus menarik buku berwarna hijau dari atas rak yang terdapat bermacam-macam warna buku.

Sasuke masih terus terdiam seraya memandangi bulan purnama yang begitu terang dan besar. Sekilas ia melihat sekumpulan makhluk aneh yang terbang melintas di langit. Atau mendengar suara aungan srigala dari tengah hutan.

Dan kini kedua bola mata onyx miliknya menangkap tiga pasang mata berwarna merah dari balik semak dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik daun yang bergesekan dengan benda lain.

Sasuke curiga jika itu adalah sekelompok manusia yang tak sengaja melihat Sakura melintas dan berniat untuk menangkap paksa Sakura. Mengambil tindakan—Sasuke kemudian mengubah kedua bola mata onyx miliknya menjadi sepasang bola mata merah dengan tiga tomoe yang mengelilingi pupil berwarna hitam pada masing-masing mata miliknya—Sharingan. Itulah nama bola mata miliknya.

Sasuke kemudian menatap tajam kearah semak, kedua Sharingannya menangkap sosok makhluk dengan bentuk menyerupai anjing—namun memiliki tiga kepala. Dan keadaan makhluk itu begitu memprihatinkan dengan sebelah kakinya yang terluka dengan tubuh penuh luka.

'Hn, sepertinya ia makhluk yang berhasil lolos dari hutan. Mungkin sedikit bantuan kecil bisa menolongnya.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Entah sejak kapan hatinya tergerak untuk menolong makhluk aneh dari balik semak itu.

Mengambil gerakan cepat, tanpa menggunakan ruangan yang tadi dipakainya untuk naik. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan meloncat dari ketinggian beberapa meter, toh ia bahkan biasa melakukan misi yang mengharuskannya meloncat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain dalam jarak jauh. Atau mendarat ke permukaan tanah dari puncak tiang.

**TAP**

Sasuke berhasil mendaratkan kakinya menyentuh tanah. Ia pun berjalan pelan kearah semak-semak tempat makhluk itu bersembunyi. Semakin dekat, Sasuke dapat mendengar semakin jelas deru nafas makhluk aneh itu. Nafasnya semakin terdengar sesak, ia tau jika makhluk itu tak segera ditolong. Bisa saja ia mati mengenaskan. Dan hei, ia tak mungkin setega itu membiarkan makhluk yang sejenis hewan itu mati ditengah hutan dalam keadaan terluka parah.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat 1 meter dari semak-semak. "Hn. Keluarlah, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Sasuke berkata pada makhluk aneh itu seolah makhluk itu akan menjawabnya dengan bahasa manusia. Benar-benar hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukannya.

"**Mau apa kau manusia?"**

Baiklah katakana jika hal ini sama sekali tak nyata. Makhluk itu bisa berbicara, dan ia tau ini bukan dunia Shinobi dimana makhluk _kuchiyose_ yang bisa berbicara. Mana mungkin ada makhluk yang bisa berbicara selain di dunia tempatnya berasal.

"Hn. Keluarlah aku akan mengobati lukamu." Dengan susah payah Sasuke menahan suaranya agar tetap terkesan datar. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia terkejut bukan main.

"**Darimana kau tau aku terluka."**

"Hn. Sharingan tak akan pernah salah. Jadi, kau akan tetap disana atau kau akan keluar dan ikut denganku."

"**Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu. Tapi jika ini hanya sebuah jebakan, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu—manusia."**

Sosok makhluk bertubuh anjing dengan tiga kepala keluar dari balik semak-semak dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih. Makhluk itu menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang nampak menatapnya datar. "Hn, ikut aku."

Sasuke menggiring makhluk aneh itu kearah pohon yang menjadi tempat tinggal Sakura. Mungkin, Sakura tak akan keberatan jika ia mengobati makhluk aneh itu di rumahnya. Tak lupa ia melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam. Tak lama sebuah pintu kecil muncul di depannya.

**KRIET**

Sasuke merangkak masuk ke dalam rumah pohon milik Sakura, diikuti makhluk itu di belakangnya. Ketika sampai di dalam, ia sudah bisa menggunakan kakinya tanpa harus merangkak. "Hn, tunggu di sini."

Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke ruang bawah tanah, sekarang sudah pukul 4 pagi. Ia pikir ia bisa meminta bantuan dari Sakura. Dan mungkin juga Sakura sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"**Manusia, aku tak menyangka kau bisa berteman baik dengan seorang **_**Dryad**_**. Sangat jarang manusia sepertimu tak dibunuhnya."**

Sasuke mematung sejenak mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh makhluk aneh itu. Namun ia melanjutkan kegiatannya—menarik buku hijau yang dimaksud Sakura. Seketika sebuah lorong dari arah lantai terbuka dengan anak tangga yang tersusun rapi.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil langkah menuruni satu persatu anak tangga, meninggalkan makhluk aneh itu sendirian. **"Kurasa **_**Dryad**_** sudah gila."** Makhluk itu memutuskan untuk tidur meski perih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Belum lagi luka yang membuat salah satu kakinya terluka hingga tak bisa digunakan.

-oOo-

Sasuke menuruni satu persatu anak tangga, keadaan jalan yang di lewatinya remang-remang. Karena hanya ada beberapa obor yang menerangi tangga yang membawanya menuju ruang kamar yang dimaksud Sakura.

Ia sedikit heran dengan tujuan Sakura menjadikan ruang bawah tanah sebagai kamar tidur. Melihat keamanan rumahnya saja membuatnya terkagum-kagum dan sekarang ditambah ruang bawah tanah. Apa sebegitukah berbahayanya para manusia, pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Tepat anak tangga terakhir, ia melihat sebuah tempat tidur dimana ada Sakura yang tengah tertidur seraya mentap kearah langit-langit kamar. Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar jika gadis itu tengah menyanyi lagu itu. Lagu yang sama saat berada di bingkai jendela.

Tak ambil pusing, Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura yang tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil tertidur. Entah ia menimbulkan suara atau tidak, Sakura dengan cepat menyadari keberadaanya. "Ini sudah pagi, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu. Kurasa _Dryad _bisa membantu makhluk aneh yang terluka di ruang tamu milikmu." Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke kemudian langsung beranjak dari tidurnya. Setengah berlari, ia kemudian menaiki tangga menuju ke ruang tamu miliknya.

Sakura terkejut bukan main saat mendapati sosok makhluk sejenis anjing dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura mengenali makhluk itu, sosok itu adalah makhluk yang jarang sekali ada karena banyaknya perburuan liar.

"Cerberus? Sasuke—kau menemukannya, dimana?" Ucap Sakura memandang tak percaya kearah Sasuke kemudian beralih lagi kearah sosok makhluk itu dan begitu seterusnya.

"**Manusia ini menolongku diantara semak-semak. Dan kuharap tak terjadi gangguan di kepalamu, **_**Dryad**_**."** Sakura tak memperdulikan ucapan makhluk jenis anjing—yang diketahui bernama Cerberus. Ia memfokuskan diri dengan sekumpulan tanaman herbal yang tersimpan disebuah lemari kecil—dekat dapur.

Sakura kembali dengan membawa beberapa dedaunan herbal dan akar-akaran. "Kuharap kau kebal terhadap rasa sakit. Karena ini sangat sakit, apalagi kau terkena senjata beracun. Oh astaga, kenapa kau tak langsung kemari?"

"**Aku tak tau jika pohon ini rumahmu."** Kali ini Sakura mengutuk kebodohannya karena mengucapkan hal yang tak masuk akal. Seorang _Dryad_ tak mungkin memberitahu identitas tempat tinggalnya pada makhluk yang bernama **manusia**—kecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menangani luka yang terdapat di sekujur tubuh makhluk di hadapannya dengan sangat berhati-hati. Belum lagi patah tulang di kaki Cerberus membuatnya benar-benar harus memperhatikan gerakan tubuhnya.

Berkali-kali makhluk itu nampak menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia percaya bahwa seorang _Dryad_ tidak mungkin membunuhnya, karena tugas _Dryad_ yang utama adalah menjaga kawasan wilayah hutannya dan menolong siapapun makhluk yang membutuhkannya. Namun, karena ulah manusia yang membunuh para _Dryad_ karena ketamakan kekuatan. Dan jadilah kata-kata itu hanya menjadi bagian dari sejarah.

"Selesai, lukamu sudah ku obati. Tapi, kau masih belum bisa berlari—jadi kau tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Kau akan berteman baik dengan Chimaera." Ucap Sakura seraya menepuk kedua tangannya seolah itu adalah panggilan untuk Chimaera agar datang padanya.

"**Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan spesies sepertimu."** Ucap Cerberus ketika mendapati Chimaera berjalan dengan keempat kaki miliknya—kearahnya.

"**Jangan katakan jika aku adalah spesies terakhir sepertimu."**

Sasuke hanya memandang kedua makhluk aneh itu tengah berbincang-bincang akrab. Baiklah, katakan jika ia sakit atau bermimpi. Ia hanya tak menyangka jika Chimaera—hewan peliharaan Sakura, juga bisa berbicara. Tapi kenapa saat pertama kali ia dan hewan aneh itu bertemu, hewan itu tak berbicara satupun kata padanya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandang kearah Sakura yang berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah—lagi. Ia diam-diam mengikutinya, hingga ia dapat mendengarkan suara itu lagi. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura kembali mengalun indah, masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

**Saita no no hana yo**

**Aa douka oshiete okure**

**Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte**

**Arasou no deshou**

Sakura menghentikan senandungnya ketika menyadari Sasuke berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur yang di dudukinya. Ia pun menatap Sasuke yang kini semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Katakan." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya sama sekali belum selesai dan terkesan ambigu. "Katakan, lagu apa itu sebenarnya. Kau tak bisa membohongi kedua mata Sharingan milikku Saku,"

"…"

"Aku tau itu bukan hanya sekedar lagu bagimu. Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terja—"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu. Ada sepasang kekasih yang tinggal di hutan ini, mereka saling mencintai tanpa memandang rupa dan kasta. Dan beruntungnya mereka sudah dijodohkan. Sang wanita seorang _Dryad_ dan sang pria seorang _Vampire_,"

"…"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam, berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah di ceritakan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sakura yang terkesan tiba-tiba mendongeng layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Saat itu manusia dan para _Dryad, Elf, Vampire_ tengah memiliki perseteruan yang hebat. Sehingga kedua makhluk itu memutuskan berperang, dan bertepatan saat itu. Dan saat itu pula sepasang kekasih itu mendapat kebahagiaan, karena sang wanita tengah hamil." Ucap Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sang pria kemudian membuat sebuah lagu untuk ibu dan anak yang ada dikandungannya—sang pria tau tentang perang itu, namun ia sama sekali tak memberi kabar sang wanita. Ia hanya diam,"

**DEG**

Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Sakura adalah—

"Dan tragedi itu terjadi di malam bulan purnama. Sang pria melindungi sang wanita dari sebuah pedang yang menghujam kearah sang wanita, saat keduanya hendak melarikan diri menuju labirin _El Dorado. Namun naas, pedang itu membunuh sang pria karena menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Manusia itu kemudian dengan keji menusuk perut sang wanita hingga mengambil paksa janin miliknya."_

"…"

"Manusia itu tertawa keji, ia akan menusuk jantung sang wanita. Namun, nyawanya sudah menghilang terlebih dulu—terbakar oleh kobaran api merah dan biru. Sosok makhluk aneh itu menolong sang _Dryad_, ia membawanya ke sebuah pohon besar—dan menidurkannya di bawah akar pohon. Makhluk itu menyelamatkannya dari kematian."

"…"

Sasuke tak mampu berkata apapun, lidahnya terasa keluh saat ingin sepatah kata. Di satu sisi ia merasakan sakit dan kecewa. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasakan seperti apa penderitaan yang dialami Sakura—ia menyadari satu hal akan kebenaran cerita itu. Cerita itu adalah kisah Sakura sendiri.

"Kau tau? Bagaimana hatinya? Dia hancur—sangat hancur saat menyadari anaknya terbunuh, dan kekasihnya—mati melindunginya. Semuanya runtuh saat ia menyadari ia sendirian, hanya ia yang tersisa sebagai seorang _Dryad_. Kau tau Sasuke, itu pasti menyakitkan bukan?"

Tanpa Sakura sadari, air mata sudah membanjiri pipi _cubby_ miliknya, turun hingga menetes di atas kain yang membalut tubuhnya. Bahkan Sasuke tau, Sakura telah mati rasa. Ia bahkan tak menampakkan ekspresi menangis seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

**GREP**

Sasuke tak mampu berkata apapun, ia hanya bisa memeluk gadis di depannya—yang kini kebenaran mengatakan bahwa ia seorang wanita. Membelai lembut suraian merah muda milik wanita di dekapannya, seakan memberikan ketenangan batin kepada wanita itu. Wanita di dekapannya kembali bersuara, melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Dan lagu itu menjadi—Khhemmppp—"

Sasuke tau—ia tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh wanitanya. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke langsung, membungkam bibir merah muda milik wanitanya dengan bibirnya, sebelum wanita di dekapannya menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang sungguh membuatnya merasakan sakit dan sesak menyerang rongga dadanya.

Untuk sekian detik keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut mereka. Sampai Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura.

Nampak guratan rona tipis di wajah tampan Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa seraya memegang bibir miliknya yang berwarna _soft pink_—sewarna dengan rambut panjang miliknya.

Kini sepasang onyx hitam pemuda Uchiha itu menerawang kearah sudut-sudut ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya remang-remang dari api biru dari obor yang menyala. "Hn. Kenapa saat itu kau tak membunuhku?"

**DEG**

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia sudah memperkirakan pada akhirnya Sasuke akan menanyakan hal yang ditakutkannya. Ia takut—untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia merasa takut.

Ia takut sendiri lagi. Ia takut semuanya pergi, meninggalkannya dalam keterpurukannya—lagi. Namun, yang paling ia takutkan adalah,

_Terulangnya tragedi itu lagi_.

Tidak—ia tak ingin tragedi itu datang lagi. Mengambil semua miliknya secara paksa. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi, akan ia lakukan segala cara untuk menghindari takdir itu terulang lagi.

_**Tidak untuk sekarang ataupun selamanya.**_

"Jangan membohongiku Saku. Aku tau, saat itu kau bisa saja melenyapkanku dengan suara dari harpa milikmu." Ucap Sasuke—lagi, dengan datar namun penuh dengan kelembutan.

"…"

"Hn, katakana yang—"

"KARENA KAU MIRIP DENGAN KEKASIHKU. BODOH!"

Dan saat itupulah seluruh dinding pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Dinding yang menjadi benteng pertahanannya selama bertahun-tahun. Benteng yang berusaha ia bnagun untuk mengurung segala emosi terpendam dalam dirinya. Dan dinding itu kini telah runtuh, segala emosi kesedihan dalam dirinya—tercampur menjadi satu.

Kini ia bisa meluapkan segalanya, ia bisa meluapkan semua emosi terpendam dalam dirinya. Dan saat itupula ia membutuhkan sebuah sandaran yang kokoh untuk menopangnya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Terakhir yang bisa dirasakannya adalah,

_Dekapan hangat dari Uchiha Sasuke pada tubuh kecilnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

_Fine, ini benar-benar fic terancur yang pernah Straw buat—Chapter terancur wkwkwkwk._

_Kalian tau? Straw gak bisa buat semaksimal mungkin karena paha Straw di rundung nyeri berkepanjangan pasca oprasi. ._. Straw belain buat fic ini supaya bisa update secepatnya untuk fic Obsession dan yang lain. Karena mungkin setelah liburan semester, Straw updatenya super lemot banget. Dikarenakan persiapan UNAS dibulan April ._. astaga benar-benar gila._

_Gomen ne kalau Chap ini mengecewakan. Untuk Chap berikutnya Straw akan usahakan yang lebih baik dari ini. Dan Straw hanya bisa mengicapkan beribu terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti, membaca, mereview fic ini. _

_Konbanwa, Straw juga mengucapkan selamat merayakan hari besar/bersejarah bagi umat nasrani. Semoga hari kalian bahagia selalu ^_^ _

_Jika berkenan atau ingin mengenal Straw, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review. Bagi yang login, pasti Straw bales reviewan kalian. Arigatou_

_Yosh, Salam kenal semuanya!_

_._

_._

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_


End file.
